Percy Jackson the Guardian
by NicoDiAngelo51
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson story he is the guardian of the hunt and he is a god and there is more to come there is Chaos in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I am Percy Jackson, and you're probably wondering where I am. I am at my job. I work at the New York City Zoo, and I just got off work, I am going to my Mom's house to see her, Paul, and my little sister Mai. We are having dinner. And you are asking where is Annabeth? Well, she died when we were fighting Gaea and so did Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel. so Nico, Will, Rayna and I are going to Olympus to see the gods, and they were all sad because they lost so many friends. We are going to get any wish we want but I will never smile again, and I have nightmares from when I was in Tartarus with Annabeth.

 **(Time skip)**

We are now on Olympus, getting our wish, I went first. so then Zeus asked if I wanted to be a god and have a throne on the console and I said yes so then the gods chanted We the gods give Perseus Nike Jackson the powers over time light darkness death earth storms and life and with this a golden glow went around Percy then it went away Percy was passed out and Apollo went to him and told the gods he was fine when he woke up Perseus Nike Jackson you are now a god and some of us want to give you are gifts and you will train with Artemis and the hunt you will become their guardian thank you Lord Zeus I swear on the river Styx and Chaos himself to protect my lady and the hunt and when he said Chaos a voice appeared out of nowhere No one has answered on my name and lived you can and I give you my blessing you will have the powers of me but not as powerful then he got a blessing from these gods Apollo, Hades, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, and Hestia and then he went with Artemis to see the hunt he stayed in the shadows ladies we have a guardian for the hunt who is the person is it a girl or boy asked a hunter It is a male ughhhhh came from the girls and the Percy comes and Thalia runs up dagger in hand who are you I thought you would know me Pinecone face Percy is that you yes it is This why are you here I am a god now and guardian of the are you the god of I am the god of light, darkness, time, earth, death, life, storms, and I have the powers of Chaos and how are you Thals I am good sweedbrain great now where are we going My Lady, we are going to Yellowstone park Perseus My lady please call me Percy ok I will call you Percy said My Lady Percy show us your powers begged the hunters ok but we have to go somewhere there are no humans ok I know a place ok lets go.

 **(Time Skip)**

We are now at the grand canyon so I can show my powers to my lady and the hunters so with this I made myself my own sword that could kill immortals and they just think it is a sword they asked if the could have new bows so I asked "My Lady?" and she said "yes" so all the hunters got new bows also I made arrows for the bows then I ask them to stand back and I shadow traveled behind them and then we found a girl named Krystle my lady asked if she wanted to join the hunt and she said "No" but she will travel with us to camp Half-Blood to torture the male population a little.

 **(Time Skip)**

We know at camp and I am wearing my black hood so nobody knows who I am then my old teacher Chiron and he asked my lady who I was I said you do not recognise me Chiron is that you Percy my boy yes but keep it quiet I do not want the camp to know yes my boy where are you going to sleep I will sleep in the big house or outside cabin 8why outside cabin 8 I am their guardian ok and Percy yes Connor Stoll died NO I have lost too many friends I am sorry he was on a quest and and it said one shall return but not alive why he go was it his or someone else's Chiron please tell me please Percy it was his quest sorry but a new great prophecy has come really can't they wait 100 years but let's hear it let me get the cabin letters 30 mins ok Chiron come on Thals Thalia who is that this is are guardian is it male or girl it is a male wait you let a male in the hunt yes and he will tell you who he is and gest who is back who Leo wait what Leo is back yes I am and now person who are you I am *takes court off* Percy Jackson the god of light, darkness, death, life, earth, storms, and I have the powers of Chaos but not as powerful as him wait Percy is that you I have missed you man said Travis and Travis I heard about you bother sorry and I would like to hear this prophecy

 _The guardian must one withstand_

 _The powers of chaos shall help his hand_

 _The word in pieces_

 _two souls shall come and stop the fight_

 _With yet to come to a war with pit_

 _The seven shall come again_

 _to put this evil in its place_

 _And the guardian will not be seen again_

 _The soul of lover will find_

 _And the world may end with his choice to go or stay_

 _With the hunt but what lovers soul will he chose to save_

 **A/N this is the first chapter to my first story hope you like it that is all if you have any ideas I would like to hear and that is all bye my fans.**


	2. AN

I am sorry I have not updated should have a chapter in a while I have school and I have to watch my little sister so yeah bear with me for a while.

From Emma


End file.
